A Promise Meant For Keeping
by wolfsbabe midnight
Summary: A frodo and sam fic. Sam keeps his promise, that he made to Gandalf. (not slash!)


**A Promise Meant For Keeping**

By Babmidnight

Author's Notes: wow, I knew I wrote this! I just lost it and found it.  So glad I put it somewhere.  It's not my favorite, but it's something that came to mind when I was watching the first movie a two years ago.  No slash...so if that's what you wanted.... *points to the door flashing exit* thought so.... now if you were looking for a Frodo and Sam fic with no slash.... *points to door that says enter* Enjoy! *now to read myself since I wrote it so long ago*

Disclaimers: Not mine, nope, not at all.  Though remember I used a lot of the dialogue from the movie.

Rating: PG

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Frodo" cries Sam, realizing where Frodo was heading on the beach.  Frodo continued to stand there, staring at the lake remembering Gandalf's and his own words that had been spoken in the mines.

"I wish the ring had never come to me.  I wish none of this had happened"

 "So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide.  All you have to decide is what to do at the time given to you" said Gandalf.

Frodo put the ring in his pocket and walks towards the lake, climbing into the Elven boat.  He paddled out a bit, the lake getting deeper and deeper.  Sam came running out spotting Frodo in the distance.

"Frodo no!  Frodo!  Frodo..." cried Sam.

Frodo looked at Sam with sad eyes.

"No Sam. Go back Sam.  I'm going to Mordor alone" cried Frodo, his eyes full of sadness and regret.

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you" cried Sam. He walked up to the waters edge, trying to make his way to the canoe that Frodo was in.

"You can't swim" cried Frodo as Sam continued further into the lake.

"Sam"

"Sam"

Sam stepped deeper and deeper into the lake, until it finally got to deep, forcing Sam to swim.  His head went underwater; Frodo watching in horror.

_~Flashback~_

_'Mommy, daddy….what's happening?' asked a young Frodo._

_'Frodo honey, head toward the shore as best as you can' called Frodo's mother._

_Frodo took one last look at the boat that he was just in.  The boat that was going to take them to their picnic spot.  He turned, barely able to make it toward the shore.  His feet touch ground.  He turned around to see his mother half way in the water; his father a bit behind her.  The boat was tipped, slowly sinking below the water.  His mother's head goes underwater, drowning.   His father rushed as fast as he could to his wife, not able to swim much better, only to be too late. His head slowly too goes underwater, drowning himself._

_'Mommy, daddy…no don't leave me' cried the young Frodo, still soaking wet.  He watched his parents hands find each other as they sunk to the bottom of the lake.  His parents closed their eyes, letting the air out they had been holding._

_Frodo watched as two bubbles of air came to the surface, knowing the fate of his parents._

_Frodo curled up in a ball, crying himself to sleep on the shore.  He was found days later, tears still in his eyes.  He was taken to his uncle Bilbo, who he lived with until his uncle left for Rivendale._

_~End Flashback~_

Frodo took the paddle from the canoe and paddled towards Sam.  He put the paddle aside when he was close enough and reached for Sam's hand.  He grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him into the canoe.

"I made a promise Mr. Frodo, a promise.  Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee and I don't mean to, I don't mean to" breathed out Sam.

"Oh Sam" cried Frodo.

"Come on" said Frodo.

They paddled towards the other shore line.  They pulled the canoe onto the shore and climbed out, ducking into the trees.  Together they made their journey to Mordor, sharing each other's pain.  Sam kept his promise, he did not leave Frodo, and nor will he let him fail his mission.  Frodo was glad that Sam came along to keep his spirits high.  That's what friends are for after all.  To be there for us through thick and thin, when we need their smiles or their hope or maybe just a shoulder to lean on when we need it most. Yes, Sam was one of those friends indeed.

~The End~ (for this fic, but not for the story)

**Authors Notes**: I'm better at one shots then chapters.  Hope you enjoyed.  I certainly like this better than my story. Check out some other fics I've written since I've wrote this one. A few include a few humor fics with Elvensong. Two posted on her pen name (with all her other wonderful fics), and one on mine.  If you like Harry Potter, you might want to check that out too.  I've been writing mostly those lately.  Oh! and fics by Shanastay are good too! Check out hers if you want good LOTR reads. (can't even find grammar errors for those of you who like to check for grammar. J)  Tata for now!****


End file.
